FP - September, 2406
This page chronicles posts #21331-21450 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2406. *FP - August, 2406 *FP - October, 2406 Earth Plots First Week When NOAH ALMIN decides to come over for a visit, he notices CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is a little more surly but they talk about their families and Connor explains he has moved up the wedding with Sam. MICHAL JESYN gets a surprise communication from MATILDA WEISS who is on the USS Fenrir and able to contact one person after her issues on the planet. ZAYANI ALMIN is happy to help out JACKSON MOYER when she hears about his breathing issues, but is paid back with a slam into a table when she triggers his PTSD. MARLINA BELL hears about a new case with BENEDICT HUGHES about a drug called ‘Blue Bullseye’ that is killing people and they want to find out who is manufacturing it. KALAL ELBRUNNE runs into JAYASHRI MERYN who is in the same building s him and they flirt before exchanging information. Upon getting a psychological profile done, CONNOR is cleared back to work and PATRICK REESE is more than happy to see him there but still feels something is off. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to ZAHIR AL-KHALID who is on Earth for the September council and confesses he is going to soon announce he is stepping down in 2408. MARLINA goes undercover as ‘Tina Ray’ while KALAL is a stripper named Kyle Olzen. They run into each other at San Mons and make a plan to chat, thinking the other is actually seedy. Shortly after MICHARL RICHARDSON V is sworn in as councilmen, CHRISTOPHER makes his announcement to the public that he is stepping down in 18 months. MARCUS WOLFE is shocked and confronts CHRISTOPHER some time later, explaining he feels it is bad timing. CONNOR is out drinking after work, when he runs into MARIEL OKEA who is back and recently selected as the Valiant Commander. They talk about girl issues before almost into get into a fight when he calls Sisi a bitch. MICHAEL decides to meet SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and she is shocked to see him and more so when he explains his story and wanting her help for his run for primaries. MOIRA HEDRIN is gearing up to run for primaries too when her and CEDRIC FROBISHER have a misunderstanding about endorsements. CONNOR gets together with DELANEY ALMIN to babysit ETHAN NORAD before she explains she is going out with Yani. At San Mons, the strip club, DELANEY and ZAYANI run into KALAL (KYLE) and pay for the VIP room where Laney asks he take her virginity which he does. CONNOR decides that he wants to see SAMANTHA and they talk more about their issues, him calling her out on her hypocritical thinking before agreeing to have dinner and stay the night. CONNOR later runs into MARCUS at work and they chat about the summer and the new issues with the President. CONNOR also hopes to make amends with MARIEL and sees him on the Valiant before they offer apologies. Second Week Meeting with other councilmen, MARCUS WOLFE has a brief conversation with MICHARL RICHARDSON V about his policies and how the future of the government could be. MOIRA HEDRIN finally has a one-on-one with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they discuss him stepping down and the Xindus issues. MOIRA then talks to Councilmen GRIER about the Xindus issues and how they could solve the energy crisis. When MOLLY O’BRIEN is at Yamato’s with KIRAYOSHI O’BRIEN she implies to NOAH ALMIN he is more than a brother and they have a brief misunderstanding. JACKSON MOYER is still recovering when ZAYANI ALMIN makes another trip to see him but quickly leaves when he shows how grumpy he is. KALAL ELBRUNNE enjoys his morning with DELANEY ALMIN after they had sex in the club and make plans to be together until Tony returns. DARON LETHO-EVEK is out with SAHARAH MUNROE and ODESSA MUNROE but quickly has his night spoiled when Saharah decides to put school before fun! Getting together for their mission, KALAL (KYLE OLZEN) and MARLINA BELL (TINA RAY) plan on milking the other for information and end up knocking the other unconscious. KALAL wakes up first and confronts MARLINA only to find out they were both undercover working the same case. JACKSON has a chat with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about her avoiding him and how she has moved up the wedding date. JACKSON is upset and ends up finding ZAYANI and staying the night after having sex. In the morning, JACKSON has a confrontation with DELANEY before ZAYANI comes out and explains what is going on. As information comes out about the energy plans, MOIRA and MARCUS get into a debate about the sentients of some spiders. MOIRA then has lunch with MICHAEL and they talk the whole time about how annoying Councilmen Wolfe is. Concerned about her relationship, SAMANTHA talks to KALAL and he confesses about having sex with the Almin girls while he gives some dating advice about men being like puppies. BEATRICE JAMES is preparing for a date and talks to KALAL about it, talking about her boyfriend ‘Abbott.’ BEATRICE later has dinner with ABBOTT THAY and they talk about their relationships. MOIRA has a serious conversation with SAJAN DEVRIX and they plan to get married this year so she can run as a Devrix if she wins. MARCUS continues to fret over the political situation and is amazed NERYS DORR is able to read him so well – as well as starting a cycle of the phase again. Third Week Meeting with MOLLY O’BRIEN, NOAH ALMIN and her discuss their favourite kinds of music and the idea of going to a concert together. MOIRA HEDRIN has her hands full when she has a meeting with MARCUS WOLFE and they debate over just how much energy people should be mandated to try and conserve. AVANDAR DEVRIX chats with MOIRA about her relationship with his nephew and everything they may have to do to plan a wedding. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V has a lunch with ZAHIR AL-KHALID but realizes he doesn’t have the man’s political support, just general likability. Determined to make a good impression, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE goes all out for CONNOR ALMIN-REESE when she makes him dinner. Finally getting together, KALAL ELBRUNNE (KYLE OLZEN) and MARLINA BELL (TINA RAY) break the case when their informant Otter gives out too much information on who is selling them materials to make the Blue Bullseye. KALAL is celebrating his case win, when he finds out from BEATRICE JAMES that her ‘boyfriend’ is Abbott Thay. He warns her about him and implies the guy is dangerous. BEATRICE, hoping to find out more, confronts ABBOTT THAY about his past. He confesses to some things but she is convinced he wouldn’t hurt her. ABBOTT, in a fit, tries to bring his abilities back but just has a nose bleed. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN finds him, talking him down from his anger before he goes to bed. At the council building, CEDRIC FROBISHER has lunch out with SPENCER WARD and their conversation gears towards their sexuality. When Cedric announces he is gay, Spencer begins to wonder if he is as well and they make a date to test the waters. CONNOR has hopes of working more and discusses being a personal guard with MOIRA but she explains he has to pass a test first. ANNA, concerned her for brother confronts KALAL about what he said, prompting him to mind his own business. JACKSON MOYER runs into ZAYANI ALMIN and tells her he will be getting his lung transplant on the 22nd if she wants to help him test them out later. KALAL is annoyed by his lecture from Anna and has some sexy time with DELANEY ALMIN in his office to unwind. The next day, KALAL has breakfast with SAMANTHA and confesses to her that Abbott is dating someone else. Fourth Week During a conjugal visit, ABBOTT THAY talks more seriously about the future with BEATRICE JAMES and asks her to wait for him to get to a better place. KALAL ELBRUNNE is back at work and finally inquires with BEATRICE about her relationship with Abbott, wishing her the best with whatever she decides to do. MOIRA HEDRIN is more than impressed with CONNOR ALMIN-REESE’s testing scores and hires him to be her personal guard. At the hospital, ZAYANI ALMIN is at JACKSON MOYER’s bedside when he wakes up after a lung transplant and they make plans to hang out. MATILDA WEISS is back on Earth now the Fenrir has returned and is happy to be back around MICHAL JESYN, sharing stories. MATILDA then sees ELLIANA TREDWAY and her baby Alexandria for the first time while lamenting about her own personal life. ANTHONY NORAD surprises DELANEY ALMIN at the house with his early return and they have some much needed bonding. DELANEY is later surprised when ANTHONY proposes to her with a ring he made himself. Going out on their first date, SPENCER WARD pulls out all the stops and shows CEDRIC FROBISHER how much he can try – both having a great time. MATILDA and MICHAL get back together for a movie night before talking more about their future. Excited to share the news of her engagement, DELANEY picks up her son from CONNOR’s place and shares the news. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has a meeting with KATHRYN JANEWAY about the findings on the Fenrir’s mission and make plans to send them back for another scout. MATILDA finishes with a doctor’s appointment and runs into old friend BEATRICE before making plans to hang out and maybe a baby shower. JANA KORVIN calls in ANTHONY to his office and tells him about the new plans before Tony explains he got engaged and after this assignment will be leaving the Fenrir. CONNOR runs into MEGAN SPARKS so they catch up on things while Connor works past their issues. Thinking about KAHANA TAMBE, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE sends her a communication and they catch up about the baby. MEGAN makes it to WILLIAM BELL’s apartment to talk about some fun sexual adventures before making plans to experience an orgy. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally snapping, AARIX DAMAR almost beats ARI DAMAR after something is spilled, causing ZETERI DAMAR to step in. They get into a fight before Rix finally breaks down, revealing his hurt over the situation with Kegen. Second Week Back at CHASAMA DANAN’s residence, JORET VENIK agrees to go to more of a date-date with her that involves dancing in public. When FREN DANAN finally is able to see VASTI DANAN at her new apartment, they make up a plan regarding how they could get together without the family being any wiser. FREN has a dinner with his family and VASTI before announcing to CHASAMA and ESDA DANAN that he is divorcing his wife. Vasti then explains she is changing the girls lasts names to Damar which starts a fake argument between her and Fren that leads to him threatening to marry her. Third Week In hopes of keeping up with their plot, FREN DANAN talks to CORAT DAMAR about having permission to marry Vasti. Corat gets the idea that there has been something going on but says it is ultimately up to Vasti who she marries. SISI VENIK finally decides to tell DURAS VENIK about her and Hoit. He explains he doesn’t like the boy but Sisi reveals she is in love and things will be fine because it was Joret’s idea. FREN seeks out VASTI DANAN and explains to her everything will work out and they share an intimate moment. Fourth Week When DURAS VENIK confronts JORET VENIK about Sisi and her relationship with Hoit, he puts the blame for anything that happens on his son. JORET is soon out and about with CHASAMA DANAN at the dance hall, both getting a lot of attention before she explains her home situation with Fren/Vasti. SISI VENIK goes to HOIT UULI’s apartment for pan before they have a fun intimate night. Bajor Plots First Week Back from his orb missions, BENJAMIN WOLFE asks KARYN WOLFE out to dinner and makes up for lost time while he was away – both happy Dax is getting better. Third Week Having a dream with DAX WOLFE, BENJAMIN WOLFE is a little concerned when everything seems to be popping up red, giving him something to think about. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Arriving just in time, ZAHIR AL-KHALID makes it to see LAUREN AL-KHALID and get informed about KATRIONA AL-KHALID going into labour. After a long labour period, BASHIR AL-KHALID is finally born! (September 30, 2406). MALCOM PARKER gets home to KAHANA and they talk about her conversation with Samantha, as well as the idea of going back to Earth for his project/training. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Almost finished their mission, NOMA talks to LUKE UNA about looking more heavily into the presence of Romulans, but really don’t find anything conclusive other than a replicated gun and tachyon particles. Finished with the other planet, JANA KORVIN with ANTHONY NORAD, LUKE, NRR’BT MADDIX and MARLON NADIS find a moon which has exploded and traces of Decalithium which Norad explains could be a weapon known as red matter. Second Week Out in a Viper, ANTHONY NORAD is collecting evidence with MARLON NADIS and find that there have been a red-matter like substance tested in the system they are in. Third Week Upon more investigation, ANTHONY NORAD realizes that the Romulans or someone is using something like Red Matter to experiment with in the Beta Quadrant. He confesses this to JANA KORVIN who then questions LELEL JO’REK about anything she may know. The Fenrir heads back to the Alpha Quadrant, with a brief stop on Bajor. Backposts Fourth Week September, 3rd week, 2406 Just arriving to Bajor for a pit stop, ANTHONY NORAD finally has his moment to have a nice dinner with FERA MARIN before they get intimate. #09 September, 2406 2406 #09 2406 #09